Naruto Chronicles: Dawn of the Fiends
by King Cairo
Summary: Naruto Namikaze had just escaped from another mob when he stumbled upon a small, golden statue. Upon pulling the item from the ground, Kyūbi informed him that he could use that statue to summon an army of demons known as Fiends. Now, Naruto will use this power to destroy the village that dishonored his tou-san's dying wish. Full summary inside. I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden 2.


Naruto Chronicles: Dawn of the Fiends

Chapter 1

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, flashbacks, com-link, and notes: _italicized_

Jutsus, summons, demons: **bold**

Summons's and demon's thoughts, author narrating, and mind link…: _**bold italicized**_

(): author speaking directly

…: Time change

~: Scene change

Summary: Naruto Namikaze had just escaped from another mob when he stumbled upon a small, golden statue. Upon pulling the item from the ground, Kyūbi informed him that he could use that statue to summon an army of demons known as fiends. On his first attempt to summon a Fiend, he unknowingly summons the Greater Fiend, Elizabet. With a new power and a mother as dark and twisted as he is, Naruto will set out to destroy the village that dared to disgrace his father's dying wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden.

Naruto Namikaze sighed in exhaustion as he escaped through the small hole in the fence. He was getting sick and tired of being chased down by mobs every day just for containing the Kyūbi. If the village couldn't see that he wasn't a gigantic fox, then they were all idiots in his mind.

Speaking of foxes, he and the Kyūbi had actually found some things in common that made their time together more bearable. They both hated the majority of the Uchiha Clan, they both loved the color red, they were both attracted to each other, and they both wanted to burn Konoha to the ground. "**Thinking about me again, kit**," the demon asked.

Naruto smirked as he sent the fox a mental image of Konoha in flames. "_Wouldn't that make a lovely Christmas card, Kurama-kun? I know I'd pay top dollar for one._"

The fox laughed in Naruto's head and said, "**My clan would absolutely love it, kit. Speaking of which, when **_**are**_** we going to burn down that pathetic village? You promised that we'd have the ceremony while the village is going down in flames.**"

Naruto shook his head in frustration. "_Not at the age of eight years old, I won't. I'm still too young and too weak to attempt that. I'll need more time and training if I want to see this village burn. By the way, nothing is stopping our ceremony, Kurama-kun. I want it as much as you do._"

Kyūbi gave an understanding growl before he felt something familiar that caught his attention. "**Naruto, there's something buried beneath where you're standing. I can feel something really strange and familiar about it. I think you should dig it up and see what it is.**"

Naruto nodded as he began digging through the soft dirt. Within minutes of digging, he uncovered a small golden statue that was pulsing with demonic energy. Deep within the seal, Kurama howled in laughter and said, "**This is absolutely perfect, kit. That statue will be exactly what you need to start planning your revenge.**"

Naruto wiped the dirt from the statue and said, "_I'm guessing that you know something about this statue. Let me get home before you tell me more about this thing_."

He then looked around to make sure that the coast was clear before vanishing in a swirl of burning leaves.

Later…

As Naruto entered the kitchen of his apartment and sat the statue on the table, a bored voice called out, "Is that you, Naruto? I was wondering when you'd get back."

Naruto smiled and said, "It's me, Kakashi-nii. Don't get your book in a twist. By the way, I want you to see something."

Kakashi calmly entered the kitchen only to drop his book in surprise. "Naruto, where in the hell did you manage to find that!?"

Naruto wiped the remaining dirt from the statue before placing it back on the table. "Kurama-kun had me dig it up from the ground. He says it should be exactly what I need to burn this rat hole to the ground."

Kakashi nodded and said, "He'd be right about that. This is the legendary Fiend Statue. According to ancient history, the fiends were the strongest of demons next to the tailed beasts. It's been rumored that the Kyūbi bested the Archfiend in battle and spared his life. In return for allowing him to live, the fiends all vowed to serve the Kyūbi."

Kurama laughed from inside of Naruto's seal. "**That was no rumor, kit. The Fiends all serve me without question. Seeing as how you are the only host I have come to accept, any fiend you summon will know to serve you. Now, I want you to press the statue against your seal.**"

Naruto just took off his shirt before focusing his chakra through the seal. Once it became visible, Naruto held the statue against the seal and watched as the seal bled open and pulled in the statue.

When the statue was gone the seal closed itself and vanished. Naruto let out an exhausted sigh and sat down. "That was completely draining. Still, I can't wait to see what these fiends are like. Maybe I should try to summon one."

Kurama grunted and said, "**If you're going to try and summon a Fiend, it would be best if you do it in the Forest of Death. That place would easily mask a Fiend's presence on the mortal plane.**"

Naruto nodded and said, "Kakashi-nii, Kurama-kun says I should head to the Forest of Death to summon my first fiend. He said that the forest would mask the fiend's presence."

Kakashi nodded as he thought things over. If they went to the Forest of Death, they would only have to deal with Anko. Fortunately, Anko Mitarashi was someone who actively supported Naruto. She had even once ripped a man's tongue out for calling Naruto a bastard child.

With his mind made up, Kakashi picked up his book and put it away for later reading. "I think he might be right about the forest. Anyway, I'm bored as all hell. Let's go call up a Fiend."

Forest of Death…

When Naruto and Kakashi managed to find a large and secluded spot in the forest, Naruto could easily tell why Kurama wanted him to do the first summoning there. The forest was emitting enough yōkai to conceal the presence of anything short of the Kyūbi.

Kakashi looked around and said, "This should be a good place to do the summoning. First, you should probably ask Kurama-san about the process of calling a Fiend."

Kurama, who had been listening the entire time, gave a dark chuckle that echoed in Naruto's head. "**Kit, the seals to summon a Fiend are exactly the same as a normal summoning. However, you need to add the 'Horse' seal on the end.**"

Naruto just sent the fox a mental smile and performed the needed seals. On the sixth handsign, Naruto bit his thumb and shouted, "**Ninpo: Kuchiyōse no jutsu!**"

As Naruto's hand slammed into the ground, a large sealing array appeared. In the center of the seal, there was a blast of smoke and fire that clouded the area.

When the smoke died down, Naruto and Kakashi saw a woman wearing red pants, a red trench coat, red heels, and a strange black covering on her upper body. The woman had black eyes with yellow corneas, black hair, and grey-ish pale skin.

Kurama laughed from within the seal and said, "**I must admit to being impressed, kit. You managed to summon Elizabet, the Queen of the Fiends, on your first try.**"

Naruto smirked as he let Kurama's praise wash over him. "_Do I get a reward later, Kurama-kun?_"

Kurama gave his host an affectionate growl. "I'll think about it," he teased. "**Now, go and greet your summons. We'll talk later.**"

Naruto cut the connection just in time to hear the Fiend say, "You…you have the aura of Kyūbi-sama. How is that possible?"

Naruto smirked as he said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am Kurama-kun's host, representative, and…other things."

The woman felt his aura before giving a cold smirk. "I can see it. Kyūbi-sama has accepted you as his equal. In that case, it will be an honor to serve you."

Naruto gave a dark smile to the Fiend and said, "Elizabet, I ask that you remain in this world with me for a while. I will need an actual Fiend to instruct me in your strengths and weaknesses so that I can make an effective battle plan."

Kakashi nodded as his little brother thought things through. "Naruto, how will you explain her sudden appearance here in Konoha? As soon as she's seen in the village, the Anbu will be on her without mercy."

Naruto smirked as his eyes turned red. "Kakashi-nii, I think it's time to initiate 'Operation: Shadow'. It'll save us a lot of future trouble."

Kakashi just smiled under his mask as he pulled out a scroll from his pouch. "I've been wondering when you would activate this plan. Do you have any lingering regrets about this?"

Naruto shook his head and flexed a clawed hand. "Why should I regret anything? It was his idea in the first place."

Kakashi rolled his eyes in mirth and said, "I shouldn't be gone too long, little bro. Try not to go off killing stuff without me…again."

Naruto and Elizabet just watched as Kakashi vanished in a swirl of burning leaves. Elizabet then turned to Naruto and said, "He does bring up a valid point, Naruto-sama. How exactly do you plan on explaining my sudden appearance in the village?"

Naruto gave a wicked smirk before saying, "That's a simple enough answer. I'll just tell everyone that you're a distant relative who adopted me."

The Fiend gave her new master a scandalized look. "You want me to be your mother? Are you sure about that? I'm not exactly the maternal type."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and dragged his tongue over his fangs. "Acting like an actual mother is entirely up to you. I just need a good cover story and it makes more sense than anything else I could think of."

Elizabet pretended to clean out her nails and nonchalantly said, "Well, I suppose if being your mother is going to be my cover story, I could at least try and play the part.

Naruto smiled as his demonic features fade. "That'll make things a little easier for us. Now we just have to wait for Kakashi-nii to get back."

The Fiend nodded until something crossed her mind. "Naruto-sama, what exactly is 'Operation: Shadow'?"

Naruto was about to respond when Kakashi returned. "Everything is being put into motion, Naruto-kun. Or should I start addressing you as Hokage-sama?"

The blonde in question smirked as he chucked a rock at Kakashi's head. "I was about to tell Elizabet something when you cut me off, smartass. As I was about to say, it's a plan devised by my father and the Sandaime that would allow me control of the village if my father's wish was ignored."

Elizabet nodded in understanding. "To put it short, you've become the new Hokage. I'm guessing that the Sandaime is acting as a figurehead for you."

Naruto nodded as the trio left the forest. "You would be correct about that. Konoha is now my personal playground and I'm about to pave it over for my own goals."

Kakashi just pulled out his book and said, "You know that you start attending the academy tomorrow. I've been placed as your sensei when you graduate to keep things from getting complicated and I have some good news for you."

Naruto snorted in amusement as he replied, "Wasn't that the good news, Kakashi-nii? I don't think I can take much more of it."

Kakashi ruffled his hair and closed his book. "The slug and the toad fully support you. They want to help you crack a few skulls."

Elizabet looked at the rising moon and said, "We should retire for the night. It's getting late."

Naruto nodded as a crimson flame ignited at their feet. As the shunshin slowly made them vanish in the fire, Naruto's eyes glowed a menacing red.

The Uzumaki scion looked to the sky and said, "When the moon bleeds red, the leaf will burn to ashes. On those ashes, a new leaf will be born."

As the flames finally vanished his head, no one noticed a smirking Anko Mitarashi hiding in the tree line. "_So_," she thought, "_Naruto-gaki wants to burn down Konoha. I think I can…lend a hand to our dear Godaime Hokage._"

The kunoichi quietly turned back to the forest as she said, "This should prove to be fun. I can't wait for things to pop off."

Konoha was in for a very rude awakening that no one would see until it was too late.


End file.
